Irremplazable
by Remitente
Summary: Cuando Tweek recibe la noticia de que pronto habrá un nuevo miembro en su familia, no sabe como reaccionar. Afortunadamente, Craig estará ahí para él. One-shot.


Había sido un miércoles por la mañana cuando sus padres habían decidido abordarlo en la mesa de la cocina. Su madre se había levantado extrañamente más temprano de lo usual y preparó el desayuno. Podía percibir el olor de waffles y café recién hechos desde lo alto de las escaleras. Su estomago rugió con extraña emoción anticipada.

'Tweek, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante' Había dicho el señor Richard de pie junto a su esposa. La mujer, aun en bata de dormir, no paraba de alizar su mandil blanco, tratando empecinadamente de librarlo de cualquier tipo de arruga o mancha. Parecía incomoda, perturbada. Tal vez, inclusive un poco molesta–

Oh, _Dios._

'Cielo, lo que tu padre y yo queremos decirte es que…'

'¡Oh, Jesucristo! ¡Juro que no fue culpa de Craig o mía! Estaba muy oscuro y el buzón apareció de la nada, ¡Pero Craig prometió ayudarme a repáralo hoy por la tarde cuando regresemos de clases! ¡No me castiguen!' Las reacciones de sus padres no se hicieron esperar. Richard Tweak bajo su taza de café y la depositó sobre la encimera de granito a sus espaldas, y con una expresión incierta en su rostro trato de darle sentido a las palabras de su hijo.

'Tweek, Tweek. Cálmate. Tu madre y yo no teníamos idea de eso. Sin embargo, no estamos molestos, conocemos a Craig y esperamos que tú y tu novio cumplan con esa promesa' Tweek asintió repetidas veces incluso antes de que su padre terminará dicha oración, completamente comprometido con ello 'Bueno, retomando el tema que queremos tratar, el pasado viernes lleve a tu madre al doctor para hacerle unos estudios' Comenzó su padre mientras tomaba a su mujer y la acercaba a él. Tweek comenzó a alterarse, su cerebro comenzando a formular diversas teorías de lo que probablemente tenía la mujer que le había dado la vida. Sintió un nudo formarse en su estomago.

'Hace pocos días empecé a sentirme un poco mal, cariño. Comencé a marearme con facilidad, y los olores fuertes del café comenzaba a provocarme nauseas y–Oh hijo, no llores, no sucede nada malo' Se apresuro la mujer al notar como los ojos del adolecente comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas. Se acerco a él, sentándose en la silla anexa a la del rubio y comenzó a acariciar su cabello 'En realidad, tu padre y yo teníamos una idea vaga de lo que me sucedía, pero no quisimos decirte por temor a equivocarnos'

'Tweek, lo que tu madre trata de decir es… que está embarazada' Los ojos de Tweek crecieron el doble al escuchar la noticia, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla para observar el vientre aun plano de su madre. El nudo en su estomago se tenso un poco más de ser posible.

'¿Q-Qué?'

'Estamos esperando un nuevo bebé, un hermanito para ti'

'O hermanita. Aunque, quizás eso no importe, probablemente sea gay' Señalo su padre pensativamente, ajeno al pánico de su primogénito– o del chico que solía serlo, estaba presentando en esos momentos. No podía creerlo, era difícil de asimilar una noticia de esa índole.

'Pe–pero, ¿Cómo…?' Cuestionó en un hilo de voz, mirando ansiosamente la forma en que sus manos se movían sobre sus piernas. Todo era tan confuso.

'Oh, Tweek, no me digas que aún no te ha quedado claro cómo es que se hacen los bebes' Expreso su madre un poco descolocada, no obstante, la manera en que lo dijo había sonado más al de una afirmación que el de una suposición. Richard no espero un segundo más, actuando como el hombre –no gay– de la casa, se coloco entre ambos, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa y depositando la otra en el de su hijo.

'No te preocupes, amor. Yo le explicaré. Verás Tweek; a veces el amor es como una humeante y deliciosa, muy exquisita taza de café y, cuando se está realmente excitado…'

'¡IUK! ¡SÉ COMO SE HACEN!' Exclamo alarmado, con las manos cubriendo sus oídos de una forma tan dramática que haría a Clyde sentirse verdaderamente orgulloso.

¡Qué descarados e hipócritas eran sus padres! Desde que tenía diez años había tenido que soportar las largas e incomodas charlas sobre el uso del condón y la manera correcta de cómo colocarlo –no quería hondar en el recuerdo de su padre colocando un preservativo sobre un largo y preocupantemente grueso pepino de plástico–. Tampoco quería remembrar la lista impresa que se la había dado como obsequio de navidad acerca de las mejores marcas de lubricantes existentes, y donde comprarlos.

Todo le parecía un mal chiste ahora, cuando sus padres le anunciaban tan tranquilamente la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su familia.

Observo el plato dispuesto frente a él; un total de cuatro waffles descansaban sobre los platos de fina loza, recubiertos con jarabe de maple y adornados sutilmente con un par de fresas en la parte superior. Su madre había olvidado nuevamente que era alérgico a las fresas.

De pronto, se sintió repentinamente asqueado.

 **000**

Se le había prohibido el auto y el uso del teléfono celular.

Los padres de Craig lo habían castigado la noche anterior al haber llegado tarde de su cita con el rubio y por lo tanto, no podría ir por él a su casa y llevarlo como de costumbre. No obstante, Thomas Tucker no era un hombre desalmado, a la mañana siguiente había permitido que su hijo le avisara por teléfono a su novio que se encontrarían en la parada del autobús y así, a pesar de no ir en coche, podrían ir a la escuela juntos.

Más una sensación de intranquilidad se alojo en el pecho del pelinegro al llegar a su punto de encuentro y no vislumbrar a Tweek por ningún lado. Basta decir que esa inquietud se multiplico súbitamente en el momento en que el autobús arribo y su novio no seguía sin presentarse, obligándolo a subir al transporte sin él.

El viaje había sido tediosamente lento, y en la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso ignorando a los chicos a su alrededor, aborreciendo el hecho de no llevar consigo su móvil para poder comunicarse con Tweek. Necesitaba saber sí estaba bien.

Observo de lejos la escuela, localizando a un par de idiotas en la distancia que conocía perfectamente. Una vez el vehículo llego a su destino, bajo con disimulada calma del autobús y se encamino por el estacionamiento, reuniéndose con Token y Clyde en la entrada de la escuela; ambos habían llegado minutos antes al lugar y ahora pasaban el tiempo charlando de tonterías mientras esperaban pacientemente a que sonará el timbre que anunciara el inicio de clases.

'Viejo, ¿Dónde está Tweek? ¿No fuiste hoy por él?' Cuestiono el castaño, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro apenas llego a su lado. Token asintió la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, sonriéndole mientras chocaban los puños a modo de saludo.

'¿Acaso lo ves junto a mí, idiota? Estoy castigado por haber llegado tarde: cero teléfono, cero auto' Respondió con voz apática, notando como la información era procesada en la cabeza de su amigo. Clyde comenzó a reírse abiertamente.

'¿Sin celular? Oh Token, míralo; ¡Ni siquiera trae su auto, que imbécil!' Señalo entre risas, apuntándole con el dedo. Token, sentado en las escaleras, sonrió a pesar de estar en contra de los intentos de Clyde por burlarse del pelinegro. No podía evitarlo, la risa del castaño era contagiosa.

'Lo dice el imbécil al que todas las mañanas debo ir a recoger a su casa' Apunto Black. Craig choco nuevamente puños con él, complacido con su comentario 'Ey mira, ahí viene' Aviso, haciendo que Craig volteara para buscar al rubio entre la multitud. Tweek seguía de pie frente a la ventanilla de copiloto del auto de sus padres, intercambiando un par de palabras más antes de dar la media vuelta y caminar hacia el instituto. Algo no estaba bien, y por la expresión del rubio, Craig sabía que se avecinaban problemas.

Y no se equivoco.

Apenas logro divisarlo en la entrada junto a los demás, Tweek corrió en línea recta en su dirección, arrojándose en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a temblar, Clyde y Token los observaron con ligero asombro.

'¿Tweek? Amigo, ¿Qué sucede?' Pregunto Clyde, tocándole el hombro apenas, pues Craig lo tenía fuertemente sujeto a su pecho, acariciando su espalda con movimientos circulares al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el caballeo de su nuca, tratando de reconfortarlo. Token, quien se había puesto de pie, dejo caer su mano sobre la cabeza del chico, revolviéndole ligeramente las rebeldes hebras un tanto incomodo al no saber qué hacer o cómo ayudar.

'Pss, ¿Qué ocurrió?' Le susurro el pelinegro al oído, igual de perdido que sus otros dos amigos.

'Bebé' Soltó en voz muy baja, los tres de ellos lucieron aun más perdidos que antes. Craig trato de separarlos un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, pero éste se negó, hundiendo aun más su cara en su pecho. Craig les dio una mirada, pidiéndoles alguna clase de consejo, pero solo recibió miradas incomodas por respuesta.

'Tweek, amor– uh, no, no te entiendo' Comento un poco avergonzado de tener audiencia en lo que se podría considerar como un momento íntimo con su novio. Clyde, siendo el insensible bastardo que era, aumento su bochorno al soltar un par de risitas divertidas. Token, en pos de impedir una batalla épica a tan temprana hora del día, tomo a Clyde por el antebrazo y lo llevo dentro de las instalaciones con absurda facilidad, despidiéndose silenciosamente de Craig con un meneo de manos, dándoles el espacio que evidentemente precisaban 'Tweek, ¿qué fue lo que…?'

'Mi mamá. Mi mamá está embarazada, Craig' Oh.

' _Oh_ '

Bueno, honestamente, ¿qué carajos?

 **000**

Esa misma tarde, la pareja se dirigió a casa de los Tweak, repararon el buzón de la entrada como lo habían prometido, y luego se retiraron a la habitación de Tweek, tomándose de las manos en todo momento.

'Tengo miedo' Soltó por fin el dueño de la habitación después de varios minutos sin abrir la boca, recostado entre las piernas del ojiazul. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared tras su novio, quien se dedicaba a acariciarle el pelo rubio y esponjoso. Había estado así todo el día y sinceramente, la preocupación de Craig solo crecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Apretó aun más el agarre que tenía sobre el rubio, respirando el aroma de su cabello, besando la frente de Tweek repetidas veces antes de abrir los labios.

'¿Por qué?'

'Sabes bien porque'

'Tus padres no van a reemplazarte con el bebe nuevo, Twee' Dijo con un tono de voz diferente al usual, uno más cálido. Tomo el mentón del chico sobre él y le obligo a alzar la mirada; sus ojos verdes se hallaban irritados, necios a derramar las lágrimas que obviamente rebosaban en aquel par de irises. Besando su nariz fugazmente, acerco sus labios cariñosamente a los contrarios 'Yo jamás lo haría' Prometió, rozando ambas bocas con cada palabra dicha. Las cejas de Tweek se contrajeron en innegable sentimiento, totalmente agradecido con su novio por saber siempre qué decir. Rápidamente, paso sus manos tras el cuello de su novio y profundizo el contacto, demorándose en las caricias que mutuamente se proporcionaban con armoniosa lentitud, sus labios palpando la piel húmeda del otro con movimientos llenos de intensidad pero faltos de lujuria. Ninguno de los dos tenía eso en mente, después de todo.

'¿De verdad lo, uh, lo crees?' Cuestiono el rubio con los labios unidos a los del pelinegro, sus grandes ojos fijos en los azules. Craig le sonrió de aquella manera encantadora que lograba hacerlo sonrojar, asintiendo mientras observaba las mejillas de Tweek colorearse tal y como esperaba.

'Ser el hermano mayor tiene sus ventajas' Apunto, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa relajada en su cara. Tweek frunció la nariz con desconfianza, recordando todas las veces que había sido espectador de la interacción que los hermanos Tucker poseían; ciertamente apuntarse con el dedo medio a cualquier oportunidad o ser golpeado y derribado contra el suelo para humillación del otro –para total consternación de Craig, Ruby era una maldita perra con fuerza sobre natural–, no sonaba algo prometedor o ventajoso, mucho menos lindo. Craig, al notar el gesto escéptico de su novio, lo tomo de la nariz y jalo de esta, logrando por fin sacarle una sonrisa cantarina al menudo ojiverde 'Créeme, las hay' Dijo, acariciando una sonrojada mejilla con una ternura impropia de un chico rudo como él.

Y Tweek no podía sino creer fervientemente en sus palabras.

.

 **¿Continuación?**


End file.
